A face that only a Northwest could love
by starsong122
Summary: Pacifica and Dipper find a terrifying creature.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 **So. Um. I actually have no explanation for this Fanfiction. I just really like the idea of Peril and Pacifica being best buds, and I ship Dipcifica really hard. I've actually had this written out for like, 6 months now, and I'm not sure if this as good as my first published one, but it's like midnight and I have nothing to lose.**

 **Constructive criticism welcomed (and probably needed)!**

 **Love,**

 **StarSong**

"IT'S SO CUTE!" A certain blonde squealed, pointing to the copper monster they had been hunting all afternoon.

The fiery dragon ceased it's roaring, shut its fanged mouth, and cocked its head in a fashion not unlike a confused puppy.

"Umm… Paz? I am pretty sure that is NOT the definition of cute. Terrifying, yes. Cute, no." Came a nervous Dipper's reply.

Dipper Pines and Pacifica Northwest were on yet another of their mystery hunts, and today they were looking for a 'FireScael Dragon' (which they were now standing before), missing a certain hyperactive brunette.

Dipper's twin sister, Mabel had excused herself from the hunt, muttering _'I swear to Cypher, if this doesn't get them together I don't know what will.'_ Both Dipper and Pacifica didn't know what the town's unofficial matchmaker and young artist meant, but drew the conclusion to her talking about Candy and her newest crush, and knowing not to question Mabel in her 'boss attitude' just went on the planned Monster Hunt without her.

"What do you mean? This is the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life," Pacifica said, fingering the simple llama necklace that she constantly wore ever since the whole Weirdmedgeddon incident. "And that's saying something. Remember the UniCats? They were so cute, it seemed like it wasn't real." continued Pacifica.

Gathering her courage she took one tentative step after another towards the giant bright copper and gold dragon, Pacifica whispered, "Shhh… it's okay. We won't hurt you. Calm down."

Her tranquil words somehow calmed the dragon down and it stood still enough for Dipper to try to verify its gender.

Quickly flipping through the crisp pages of his journal, he stopped and read quickly while Pacifica was calming down the dragon.

' _Firescael Dragons are very rare and their color scheme usually consists of copper, gold, or lava colors. They are created when two dragonets are born in the same egg, with the more dominate and stronger of the two absorbing their sibling's fire, giving them extra fire and thus giving them fire throughout their body. This is EXTREMELY dangerous, considering that just about anything Firescael Dragons touch, burns._

 _Their gender is confirmed by markings. Females have unique markings openly displayed across their body that range from red to black, while males are left plain._

 _On an entirely different note that stands as well for other dragons, is while looking upon some ancient scrolls, these dragons bond with a certain person that has gained their undying trust through an ancient link between the Dragon's and the person's souls. These people, also known as 'Chosens' can communicate with their Dragons, and not be affected by their powers. Although this happens frequently with other dragons, Firescael Dragons tend to not bond with anyone, but if they do they bond with only the most kind, loyal, and brave people, seemingly due to their lethal abilities and powers. The Chosen could bond with however many dragons their souls connected with, although having more than one was rare. From what I have read, the Chosen who bonded with more than one dragon were considered royalty, or at least someone of high importance._

 _Another fact about Chosens and their dragons, is that the Chosen's significant other isn't affected by their Dragon's power either. All the Chosen has to do, is tell the name of their companion. '_

Dipper's eyes wandered from the passage, up to the dragon to see. And the dragon was a female. Golden swirls adorned her face and back, confirming it.  
His eyes fell on Pacifica's tan hand making it's way onto the dragon's muzzle.

"Pacifica don't-"

"Dipper! You didn't tell me she could talk!" Pacifica said, cutting off his panicked sentence, while her hand rubbed the dragon's coppery snout. _With the Firescales having absolutely no effect on her._

"W-hat? Paz, I don't thin-" he stopped talking completely as Pacifica said, "I'm going to name you… Peril. How does that sound?" The dragon, now dubbed Peril, replied with a couple of low guttural sounds.

Pacifica giggled and said, "Thanks! Hey are there really any other dragons in Gravity Falls? We would love to meet them!"

Peril replied with a happy growl followed with a questioning warble.

"Yes he's trustworthy, his names Dipper Pines. And in my opinion he's-" Pacifica's voice trailed into a whisper as she pulled herself close to Peril's ear, ensuring that Dipper couldn't hear whatever she was saying.

When Pacifica pulled back from Peril's ear, Peril turned to Dipper, gave him a knowing smirk, and hummed "Well hello."


End file.
